Numerous attempts at isolating and enriching mesenchymal precursor cells have been attempted because of the potential that these cells have for medicinal use. Pittinger et al., (1999) show the expansion of clonogenic cells from bone marrow and describes a preparation of enlarged mesenchymal stem cells. A more recent example of such a method providing for a relatively high yield from bone marrow is disclosed in publication WO01/04268 to Simmons et al.
To date however there have been no examples of methods that permit the isolation of mesenchymal precursor cells from a wide range of tissues.